Yearbook Mishap
by sailortsun
Summary: "Who was your first love, dad?" He didn't need a yearbook to point at. He simply pointed to his right and smiled, "Her." warning: really bad bad bad bdabddbadb old writing


A short drabble. Katsumi (first _mentioned in 'Need a Break?'_) makes her second appearance. Katsumi translates into _victorious beauty_… I think. }}

* * *

><p>The Hyuga — wait no — the female <em>Uchiha<em>, hummed softly, as she folded clothes. She stopped humming, to blow a strand of her midnight blue hair away from her face. With a small smile plastered on her face, she gathered up the clothes, and put them in the wardrobe. She heard footsteps approaching her, and she turned, knowing exactly who it was. She knelt down on the ground, and outstretched her arms.

"Mama!" Katsumi, her 6 year old daughter called out, giggling all the while. The young child ran right into her mother's arms, and snuggled into her. The mother got up gracefully, still carrying Katsumi.

"Where's your father, Katsumi?" Hinata asked gently, as she exited out of the room. Katsumi grinned, holding on to Hinata tightly.

"Downstairs." She said bluntly, "He's looking at something called a book of years." Hinata chuckled, and corrected her daughter, "It is called a _yearbook_, Katsumi. Not _book of years_." Katsumi went red with embarrassment, and burrowed herself into her mother's skin.

Slowly and cautiously, Hinata made her way down the stairs while still carrying the young Katsumi. When her foot hit the last step, she gained the attention of her spouse, who was sitting on the couch, looking through their yearbook. Katsumi wriggled out of Hinata's grasp, and ran to the couch to join her father. Hinata trailed behind her.

"Daddy, Daddy," Katsumi rambled, "Who's that?" She asked, jabbing her finger at the page.

"Oi, be careful," Sasuke said, pulling the yearbook closer to him. Hinata sat on the right side of Sasuke, while Katsumi was on the left. Sasuke looked at the person Katsumi pointed at, "Oh, that's Sakura." Katsumi gasped.

"_That's_ auntie Sakura?" She asked, staring at the picture. Hinata chuckled, as she looked at her first love's picture in the yearbook. She was glad it never worked out between them, since now she has an amazing family with an amazing husband.

"Mom," Katsumi started, gaining both of her parents' attention, "How did you and daddy meet?" Sasuke smirked, while Hinata's cheeks grew red.

"Well, y-you see —" Hinata began, only to be interrupted by Sasuke, who had a big grin plastered onto his face.

"Your mother was a fan girl from the beginning! One day, back when I was a _musician_, she was at one of my concerts, and when the chorus came on, she flung her br —" Hinata quickly clamped her hands over Sasuke's mouth, and gave him a death glare.

When she knew it was safe to remove her hands, she explained what really happened, much to Sasuke's discomfort. "I was in his elementary and middle school, but we actually met during High School. I was the b-bookworm, and he had volunteered at the school library," Hinata was still a bright red, and glanced at Sasuke with a smile, who only frowned.

"I liked my version better," He said, a mischievous grin on his face. This earned him a light smack from Hinata. Katsumi giggled again, and glanced at the yearbook.

"Mom, who was your first love?" Katsumi asked. Sasuke groaned, and waited for fidgeting Hinata's answer.

Slowly, she lifted her finger and pointed at a picture. Katsumi leaned in, and read the picture's caption.

"Uzu· Ma· Ki, Naruto?" Katsumi gasped, "So your first love was uncle Naruto? Not dad?" Hinata nodded sheepishly. Sasuke snickered, "She was heads over heels for the dobe." This earned Sasuke, yet another smack on the shoulder. He stuck his tongue out at the older female.

"Oh, then dad," Katsumi diverted all her attention to Sasuke. "Who were you '_heads over heels_' for?" Hinata was curious about this too, and stared at her spouse, waiting for his answer.

Sasuke felt the heat rise to his cheeks, and cleared his throat. He didn't need to point at a picture in a yearbook.

He pointed to his right, where Hinata was sitting, and gave a warm, uncharacteristic smile. "It was, and still is, Hinata." Hinata's eyes grew twice its size, while Sasuke leaned in to give her a kiss.

Now it was Katsumi's turn to be shocked.

"EW MOM AND DAD YOU GUYS ARE GROSS —"

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Wah I haven't written anything SasuHina related in a long time..ish. oAo;; I'm debating on whether or not if I should continue _Lavender Petals_. =u=;; Thanks for reading, guys! /kisses


End file.
